which one?
by iloveanimals286
Summary: Quinn falls for Logan and Logan falls for Quinn but what will happen when Logan see Mark kissing Quinn, will Logan have a change of heart? Quogan and a bit of Choey
1. quinn's pov

This story is about two totally different people falling in love.....i hope you like it

Chase didnt leave and Zoey never found out that Chase loves her

Quinn's pov

I was sitting on the bench that Logan had kissed me yesturday, it gave me memories and i have no idea if they were good memories or bad memories but all i know is that i liked him and even though he probably dosn't like me back but i quess i just should get over him. A couple of minutes later Zoey walk towards me looking upset i couldn't quite tell but she was definately not happy, i had a feeling in my stomoch that couldn't go away but i tryed,"heyy Quinn" Zoey said trying to sound happy but i could tell that she was upset "oh hi Zo, wats wrong?" I tried to get the question in there but she didnt respond until a couple of minutes "James broke up with me, he said that i have been to distracted on someone else but who could that be?" Zoey still sounding upset so i gave her a hug and said "he doesnt desvere you,so the other guy that you've been destracted on he is a luckey guy coz from wat it seems like now you like some one else and that you have no idea who it is" I tried so hard not to talk about me and Logan but then...."so what do you think of Logan?" woops it didnt mean to come out of my mouth but it did and i couldnt rewind time or less i use cemcials, huh i got another quinvention coming up soon, sorry back to the story.  
"huh, Quinn why do you want my opined on Logan?" Zoey look really confused how can i get out of this one?,"er...because..it looks like..you like him, do you?"  
oh my god i hope she doesnt get suspicious,"eww no,you know that i dont like him why would you ask that, dont worry anyway can we get back to my situation please" thank god Zoey bought it, yay.

Later on Zoey was more happy because she realised who she has been distracted on and it has been going on for years.

Flashback

"look Zoey why dont you go back into the past" after i said that she gave me a confused look,"with your brain" after i said that she understood more.  
"Yeah, ok i will do that" after a couple of minutes she started to scream, "OMG Zoey calm down" i was sooooo confused, did she found out who she likes?  
"i know who i like" Zoey said practarly screaming "you did, who is it?" i was so amazed my idea work huh i never would of thought anyway, "its CHASE" Zoey screamed out his name i was sooo shocked Chase has loved Zoey for years and ZOey has loved Chase for years, omg this is so romantic,"well what are you doing here go get your man" zoey started running and screaming Chase's name.

End of Flashback

I was walking to the lunch table where Lola and Michael sat,"hey guys" i was kinda upset not to see Logan "hey Quinn" Lola sounded really happy and all Michael did was nood hello, after i sat down at the table i just had to find out why Lola was so happy, "um...Lola why are you so happy?" Michael just gave me a confused look then "Vince ask me out today, finally" Lola looked so happy so i pretended to care but all i was thinking was where is Logan so i thought to ask "so wheres Logan?" everyone was giving me a confused looks but then Michael responed "he's in the boys lounge he said he really likes this girl but they can never be together" Me and Lola was shocked Logan likes someone huh i bet its not me,"really, Logan has never like someone before he just gets dates with pretty girls" Lola was staring at Michael and i could tell that Lola wasnt as happy as before,"yeah i know i thought he was joking but he's not" Michael looked as shocked as Lola and i "so whos this girl Logan likes?" i told you Quinn he doesnt like me "he didnt say but all he said was they were totally opposites" Michael said "wait did he tell you what she looks like" it looks like Lola really wanted to find out "er yeah he said she has glasses and that she is really smart and he has been pretending to hate her for like a year or something" wait a minute i have glasses, im really smart and he has hated me for a long time it could be me "wait theres more" after Michael had said that he looked at his food "more?" Lola now looked really confused "yeah more, he said that he kissed her yesturday and that there was sparks but he is afraid to talk to her" Michael and Lola looked upset that they have no idea but ithink i know who it is "OMG I KNOW WHO IT IS i have to go" before Lola and Michael could ask me i was gone.

I was walking around campus looking for Logan then i walked into the boys lounge and saw him lying on the couch watching tv, he never saw me at first but then he noticed me and he quickly got up from the couch and we were just staring at each other for a few seconds and then i started to walk towards him "um hey Logan Michael told me and Lola what you said to him" i hope he doesnt get mad or something "really, so does he know who i like?" logan had a upset face on it made me kind of upset "no he doesnt know who you like but i know, well i think i know and i hope its not cause then it would be really weird and.  
"before i could finsh blabbing Logan did a really small growl "oh no you know i like you, great this is going to be ackword" Logan looked happy but sad at the sametime, wait did he say he likes me OMG i thought it was Alex Hunter, yay, he likes me "you like me i thought you liked Alex Hunter?" Oh no i shouldnt of said that but oh well "oh really that would of been a better thing to say then tell the truth" before i could respone he was gone.

OMG i had no idea Logan liked me, i shouldnt of said that i thought it was Alex i should of told him that i like him to but im just an idiot.I was walking to my dorm when i saw Zoey and Chase making out, "er...what are you doing?" i didnt mean to cut it their making out session but it was a bit gross "oh hi Quinn we're dating now and so, yeah" Chase sounded a bit embrassed but oh well "ok thats good news" i got to say iwas shocked but everyone could see this coming,  
so i just started walking back to my room where i left Zoey and Chase back to their making out session. I was thinking about Logan then i heard a fimailar voice calling my name behind me, when i turned around i saw my ex- mark. "what do you want Mark?" i was still angry at him but he looked he needed some help with something "look im sorry about the whole breakup thing buti was stupid and Brooke broke up with me so i was thinking..."before he could finish his line i finished it off for him "you were thinking if we can get back together, cuse if thats what youwhat the answeris no" after i said that you could tell thats what he was going to ask me from his face expression "look i know you dont what to get back together but lets see what you feel after i do this" Mark started to move closer to me and then are lips touch i started to push him away when i heard another familar voice "i knew it, you dont like me back, so you go and run back to your old boyfriend. 


	2. logan's pov

heyy again, its iloveanimals286 on the 2nd chaper of which one?

logan's pov

"what are you doing?" i should of thought that Quinn didnt like me back but i wouldnt of thought that she will go back to Mark, her ex who destroyed her heart, "er...Logan this aint what it looks like" yeah right that so looks like nothing, should i still stand here or should i walk away? i think i should just walk away, i was about half way back to my dorm room when i heard Zoey and her little brother Dustin calling my name *LoGAN,LOGAN* was all i heard so i finally turn around "what do you want im a bit busy" ZOey and Dustin were annoying me right now, well anyone can annoyed me right now cause of Quinn,"chezz calm down all we want is if you want to make a pledge for the big walk?" you could tell Zoey really wanted my money so i made a pledge just to keep her away from me, i pledge $10 and im proud of it cause Zoey walked 20 miles and thats pretty good for a 16 year old girl.

Anyway, i was walking to my dorm room when i saw Michael and lola arguing about something, should i go help them out or should i keep walking? i thought they might annoyed other people so i went to go help them out when i got there they stop arguing and looked at me and started asking me questions "who do you like?"  
"do we know her" "is she like you?" "or not" it was getting annoying so i just walked away andback to my dorm room, when i got there i saw Mark at the door and it look like he was waitingg for someone. "oh hey Logan can i talk to you?" wait a minute he wants to talk to me, why? "ok come on in" as we walked into my dorm room i grabbed a blix out of the mini fridge and Mark sat on the couch "so...what do you want?" i was really curious, why did he want me what did i do?  
"look Logan i just want to know if you and Quinn had a thing, cause it looks liked she likes you"she doesnt like me she likes you why do you think she was kissing you, god sometimes Mark can be really dumb "what do you mean, why would Quinn like me?" i knew the answer straight away but i just wanted Mark to tell me "because after i kissed her to see if she still likes me, even though she said she likes someone else she pushed me away and then you know what happens next "wait did you say you kissed her and that she likes someone else?" ok now im really confused is that other person me? i hope so "yeah and theres more info"  
more info this dude is nerd, who uses the word info in a sentence thats just weird "more?" "yeah more, after you left she said that after i broke up with her you helped her go throght with it and that you guys had a moment and before i could what happen..." i couldnt listen to Mark anymore so i just left.

I went to her dorm room to see if she was there and i was wrong the only person in there was Lola and Vince making out, it was diasting anyway back to the story, i quickly left the girls dorm room so i didnt have to look at Lola and Vince again, i walked to the girls lounge where i saw Quinn sitting on the couch, she looked upset i hope it wasnt from me but it was cause when she saw me she just left and she didnt even look at me she just walked out not saying a word. OMG what hve i done i have to find a way for her to talk to me.

It was getting dark, wow it has been almost a whole day it fells like forever when Quinn talk to me. I went to my dorm room where i found Lola and Zoey standing in front of me "er...hello" that was all that can come out my mouth, do they know? i hope not "hello" they both said it at the same time "what do you want" i might of been a bit confused "you know whats going on" Zoey sounded angry "you hurted are best friend" Lola sounded angry too "what do you mean?"  
ok maybe i know whats going on but they could be thinking something else "you destroyed Quinn's expriements and then payed Mark to clean it up" huh, what do they mean by that? i quess i should just ask them "what are you talking about i will never do that" wait a minute is this a trap cause the looks on their faces looks kinda creepy "ha, we got you" what the what did Lola mean by that? "what do you mean?" now i was really confused "you like Quinn and Quinn likes well use to no wait still likes you , i have no idea" Zoey said while happy dancing with Lola like they were at their prom "look i dont like....." before i could finish my sentence Zoey and Lola butted in "YES YOU DO just amited it" they sounded angry but happy they sounded weird "what are you talking about i dont like her ok, anyway if i did like her, im not saying i do, why would she like me back?" i do like QUinn bu they cant know that..."but thats the problem with you, you think she doesnt like you but she does she was so happy the first week of school here" huh, that made no sense at all, so i gave them a confused look on my face "when she met you she was so happy for some strange reason, shes never really liked Mark she just dated him so she could get you offher mind"  
OMG has she really liked me for that long, i feel like Chase right now "so go get your girl" huh i didnt know they will be ok with it expessrly Lola, she hates me oh well. After they said that to me i started running to Quinns room when i tripped down the stairs and when i got to the bottom i saw a little girl,  
oh no thats not just a little girl thats my sister, MEL.........

so how do you like it? i will get on chapter 3 when i get the chance to anyway please review it and i know it was short i promise you the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Zoey's pov

Heyy its me again

please review

Logan's pov

I tripped over and fell down the stairs, when i hit the ground i saw a girl she was wearin blue jeans with a purple shirt she had brownish blackish hair and when i realised who it was i freaked out cause she's not suppose to come to pca "MEL? what are you doing here" i was so confused why is my younger sister here at pca "mum said i could come this year and when i heard you come here i went looking for you and then i saw you on the floor" i could tell on Mel's face that she was excited to come to pca or she was excited to see me? either way she was here and now she is going to get in all my business "ok, just dont hang out with me, ok" i said that while getting up i had a cut on my arm but i couldnt feel any pain "fine, geez whats wrong with you?" should i tell her? well she is my sister but then she will hang out with me and that will be bad "nothing im just so...popular that i cant have a little girl folling me everywhere"  
ok, that was a good lie but i hope she buys it. After i said that she shrugged and walked away without saying goodbye, oh well i quess that means she is going to leave me alone. So i started to run again to Quinn's dorm room and then i saw Quinn on the couge outside, so i decided to go up to her.

I walked up to Quinn to say hi and that i was sorry for about before, i hope she doesnt leave again "hey" i said "hi" you could tell on her face that she was upset with me or was it something else "im sorry about before" i hope she forgives me "thats ok, it was nothing but before you start to yell or something Mark was the one that kissed me, i didnt kiss him" huh for some strange reason it sounds a whole lot better coming out of her mouth than Marks.

After we talk for a while i went back to my dorm room and she went back to hers, when i got there Chase and Michael were already asleep Chase was snoring like all ways and Michael was talking in his sleep he was saying something about a horse? oh i get it now it was that horse that Michael keept talking about for weeks. So i got into my pjs and went to bed.

When i woke up the next morning i wanted to go see Quinn straight away, but Michael had a project due that he forgot about so i had to help him out with it.  
It was lunch time, oh yes finally i get to see Quinn, i was walking towards the lunch table where Zoey,Lola,Michael and Chase was sitting, hey wheres Quinn?  
when i sat down i did i quick hello to everyone and they said hello back. "so back to my sitution, so what do you think of the word bicyle?" er...why dd Michael say that? "why do we care" lola said "because" "because why?" then Michael and Lola started having a fight and then finally Quinn came and sat down,  
but not next to me, like all girlfriends should do, yeah thats right quinn is my GIRLFRIEND!  
When everyone left i pulled Quinn into the garden "what!" Quinn half yelled "why didnt you sit next to me, i am your boyfriend, well aint i?" what happens if im not her boyfriend "of course your my boyfriend, but Lola was sitting next to you" she said like it was so ovisous "yeah so" why couldnt Quinn just tell her to move so she could of sat next to me. Quinn got up and left she just walked off just like my sister, walks away without saying goodbye, whats up with that walk.

I was walking towards my English class, when i saw Mel talking to Quinn, wait a minte why is my younger sister talking to my girlfriend? should i just walk away or should i go up to them? hummmm........the second one. I went up to them and they stopped talking and looked at me and then they started laughing,  
"what" what was going on? "nothing your SISTER just told me a secret from your past" after Quinn said that she started laughing "what secret?" oh no it better not be THE secret "oh that when you were younger you used to dress up as batman and Mel took photos" oh no it was THE secret, oh man, "and it was only 5 years ago" Mel stared at me for a while before i said "well Mel dared me to" that was the truth she did dared me so i wouldnt be lying, "yeah i know but the photos are funny" then Quinn started laughing again and then when she calmed down she gave me a kiss on the cheak and said "i have to go to class, nice meeting you Mel" and after that she left and Mel just halfed smiled at me when i heard a scream coming from the girls dorm...........

i hope you liked it, i havent had much time on it, but the next chapter is Zoey's pov, CHOEY TIME lol 


End file.
